marvelstorybookfandomcom-20200213-history
Marvel Storybook (Game)
About Marvel Storybook is a fantasy realistic SCI-FI Action game. It is a most famous crossover game. Levels Zeroville (Level 1) * The First Beginning (Cutscene) * A New Way of Day * Across The Bridge * Stark Hallways * Easy Falls * It's Ultron (Cutscene) * Defeat Ultron (1st Boss) (Iron Man Choice) * Ultron Escapes (Cutscene) 2077 of Ministry (Level 2) * Iron Man enters a Portal (Cutscene) * Dimension Chase * Landing in Resistance Base (Cutscene) * Stop The Drones * Hurry Inside to Resistance Base * Iron Man Meets Jack Harper (Cutscene) * Defeat Super Drone (2nd Boss) (Iron Man and Jack Harper Choice) Green Hill (Level 3) * Destroys The Badniks * Defends The Villagers * Iron Man and Jack Harper Meets Sonic The Hedgehog (Cutscene) * Follow Sonic * Destroys The Large Badniks * Defeat The Giganik (1st Mini-Boss) * Follow Sonic to Portal Abandoned Secret Base (Level 4) * Destroys The Ultron's Army * Defends The Civilians * Rebuild The Machine Turret * Break The Bomb-Miner * Defeat Ebony Saw (3rd Boss) Green Hill Second Zone (Level 5) * Rescues Sonic's Teams * Saves Amy * Follow The Paths * Defeat The Rotatatron (2nd Mini-Boss) * Caught in Green Hill (Cutscene) Ultranic Battleship (Ultron's Warship) (Level 6) * Escape The Prisons * Destroys The Ultron's Sentry Turrets * Follow Sonic and Shadow * Ultron is Back Again (Cutscene) * Defeat Ultron (4th Boss) (Sonic and Iron Man Choice) * Ultron is Defeated (Cutscene) * Defeat Victoria (5th Boss) (Phase 1) (Jack Harper Choice) * Victoria uses Mega Drone (Cutscene) * Defeat Mega Drone (6th Boss) (Phase 2) (Iron Man Choice) Death Egg (Level 7) * Destroys The Badniks and Egg-Fighters * Shutdown The Energy Weapon * Defeat Eggman (7th Boss) (Sonic Choice) Breach Docks (Level 8) * Help to Black Widow * Destroys Aldrich's Army * Sonic's Plan (Cutscene) * Defeat Aldrich Killian (8th Boss) (Black Widow Choice) Military U.S Base (Level 9) * Destroys The Hammer Drones * Saves War Machine * Enters The Outside * Defeat Iron Monger (9th Boss) (Iron Man and War Machine Choice) New York Station (Level 10) * Entering The Portal (Cutscene) * Meeting Deadpool and Spider-Man * Follow Spider-Man * Defeat Juggernaut (10th Boss) (Deadpool and Spider-Man Choice) Asylum Wasteland (Level 11) * Entering The Asylum (Cutscene) * Destroys The Asylum Fighters * Regenerated The Power * Defeat Mysterio (11th Boss) (Jack Harper, Spider-Man, Deadpool, Sonic and Iron Man Choice) Shadow's Base (Level 12) * Follow Shadow * Breaks The Doors * Fight Shadow (4th Mini-Boss) * Sonic and Shadow Teamed Up (Cutscene) Advanced Tet (Level 13) * Entering The Mothership (Cutscene) * Destroys The Drones * Follow The Paths * Shoot The Targets * Iron Man and Sonic were Taken (Cutscene) * Defeat Sally (12th Boss) (Jack Harper Choice) Galactic-Verse (Final Level) * Stop The Refreshinator and Thanos's Army (5th Mini-Boss) * Saves The Avengers * Calling All Avengers to Destroys The Enemy Army * Thanos has Arrived (Cutscene) * Defeat Thanos (Final Boss) (Avengers, Sonic, Shadow, Jack Harper, X-Force, Deadpool and Iron Man Choice) Soundtracks Mini-Bosses 2ND MINI-BOSS: Rotatatron Bosses 1ST - 4TH BOSS: Ultron 1th Theme 4th Theme 2ND BOSS: Super Drone 5TH - 6TH Boss: Victoria Olsen 5th Theme 6th Theme 7TH BOSS: Dr. Eggman FINAL BOSS: Thanos Trivia It is based on of Pokémon Storybook Game. Category:Games